Hegemone Ascosporarum
Hegemone Ascosporarum was a dead mage that lived in Bosco. Appearance Hegemone, in a human form, has the appearance of a seven year old. She has long black hair and black eyes. The use of Wyvern Drive changes her hair and eyes from black to green. During Wyvern Drive she grows a pair of wings, and obtains the ability to fly. When she is using Wyvern Body she looks identical to a Green Wyvern. Personality Hegemone is blunt to the extent that she comes off as rude. She is constantly judging herself and everybody else around her. Her actions never meet her expectations, which pushes her to constantly improve. Due to her harsh criticism she does not get along with many people. Animals are, however, a different story. History Hegemone was born with an enormous amount of magical power. Her parents sent her to study magic with Warrod, the closest wizard around at the time. There she learned Green Magic and found her love for the plants and animals of the forrest. After a year, Hegemone decided to move to the heart of the forest in Bosco. Despite being far away, she still kept in touch with Warroid through letters that she would have Palioxis deliver. In Bosco Hegemone practice the arts Warrod taught her every day. Over the corse of the next four years Hegemone would learn to master Green Magic, as well create her own variations on the skills that she has learned. Living in the forest, Hegemone lived among many animals. Over time she formed close bonds with them. After having mastered Green Magic she set her sights on communicating with the animals. She started off by learning Wyvern Supremacy, but then realized that that was the wrong approach. It was this realization that lead her to create a new type of magic, one that strengthens bonds rather than trying to overpowering them. Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic was the fruit of her studies. It is a type of magic that makes the user akin with the beasts. By partially succumbing to the beasts she can gain the abilities that they have, allowing her to communicate with them. Magic and Abilities Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic: Hegemone created Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic by studying a group of Green Wyvern over a number of years. Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic allows Hegemone to transform her physical bodies into that of a Green Wyvern, granting her the strength and durability that comes with it. Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic also grants the ability to slowly absorb surrounding light. *'Wyvern Drive': Hegemone’s body becomes cloaked in Green Magic, greatly increasing her magical and physical abilities, in particular her speed and durability. *'Wyvern Force': Wyvern Drive has to be active in order to use Wyvern Force. Hegemone’s body becomes akin to the body of a Green Wyven, at this stage Magical and physical abilities are raised to a level close to that of a Wyvern. She grows wings and gains the ability of flight. *'Wyvern Body': Wyvern Body is the third and final stage of Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic. Hegemone is only able to cast this spell when Wyvern Drive and Force are both active, making this skill consume an enormous amount of magical power. When Wyvern Body is activated Hegemone’s body transforms into a Green Wyvern, further increasing Hegemone’s already immense Durability and Magical Power. Wyvern Supremacy Magic: Wyvern Supremacy Magic allows Hegemone to dominate the will of Wyvern. While she is capable of controling up to 12 Wyvern simultaneously such a feat is impractical in practice due to the large consumption of magical power. Hegemone can however maintain a firm grasp on two or three Wyvern for an extended period of time. Due to Hegemone’s close relationship with the Wyvern in her area, she rarely uses this magic. Green Magic: A supportive magic capable of controlling nature. This is Hegemone’s signature magic, and as such she has an extremely high mastery over it. *'Three Tree God': Three trees shoot up from the ground surrounding the summoner. The trees grant their summoner increased magical power and divine protection while they are in close proximity. If the trees are destroyed the increased magical power and divine protection will be destroyed with it. *'Tremuloid': The user can transform a part or their whole body into any plant. This also allows the user to walk through other plants, or merge with them. This enhances the users durability and ability to regenerate. This skill can also be used to conceal ones self or transport instantaneously when merged with a large root system, this makes Hegemone nearly invincible when standing near heavy vegetation. *'Fulfillment': This ability allows Hegemone to gather nutrients from the earth and convert it into magical power. Wind Magic: Hegemone is known for being capable of employing many different types of magic, among which is wind magic, the ability to generate and manipulate wind. Hegemone’s wind magic is at a fairly rudimentary level, but it has been increased rapidly after having learned Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic. Immense Durability: Hegemone has taken multiple hits from S-Class mages without showing any signs of damage. Longevity: Hegemone ages at an extraordinary slow rate, despite her age of 26, her appearance is that of somebody ten years younger. Flight: Hegemone is capable of flight through the use of Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:SW Category:Mage Category:Female Category:SW2